Get ready, Get set, Don't go
by Kary G
Summary: What happens when your daughter wants to follow her dreams? Would you be able to let her go?
1. Chapter 1

**Get ready, Get set…..Don't go.**

**By Kary G.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Walker Texas Ranger.

**A/N: First of all I want to thank my beta reader moviemom44 for helping me with my story. One last thing I'm still working in my other story Survival. Leave reviews, please!**

Sienna flipped through the pages of a magazine until her eye caught an advertisement. The ad had big and bold letters with a bunch of stars all over the page; the stars were so close to each other. It looked like they were ready to jump out of the glossy paper. But that was not the only thing that drew the attention of the girl. The advertisement was searching for girls that liked to sing and act for the new show that was airing in the fall and that show was "My sweet London". Her favorite show! The little girl kept staring and knew that her passion was that…acting and singing. She had been in numerous plays in elementary school not only acting but singing. Thanks to her mom, Sienna had the most beautiful voice.

But, was that a good choice? She knew there was a way for everything but at the same time her parents response was going to say "NO" but she would try to convince them. Convincing for her was the easiest part but telling them, that was a different thing.

Sydney entered the kitchen and caught her daughter looking at the magazine. She patted her shoulder. "What are you doing honey?" her daughter looked down at the paper.

"I see there's an audition in Dallas" Sydney stated.

"Mom, do you think I could make it there?" Sienna said pointing at the article in the magazine.

"To Hollywood? Well that depends on how bad you want it"

"You think you could…" Sienna left the sentence unfinished. Sydney stared at her daughter comprehending what her nine-year-old was telling her.

"Take you to the audition? Of course" Sydney agreed.

"Mom, what about dad?"

"What about him?" the petite ranger question Sienna.

"Do you think he'll be happy with my decision? What happens if I win? That show is in California and I am in Texas"

"Now wait a minute. You need to remember that you are not the only person doing that audition. There are going to be thousands of little girls competing," Sydney warned her

"I know. And mom?"

"Yes?"

"You are the best!" she hugged her mom tightly and ran to her room to get ready for the audition.

Now it was Sydney's turn to think. How exactly was she going to let Gage know? Her stomach churned as she wondered what his reaction might be."

****

Two hours later Sienna exited her room wearing a black blouse with black pants and some silver sandals, her earrings were a pair of diamonds and she had a necklace to match. Her hair was down like a cascade of chestnut hair. She was gorgeous there was no doubt about that.

"I'm ready!" she told her mom.

"_Thank god that Francis and the boys are with Walker"_ Sydney thought.

****At the audition****

Once both girls arrived at the audition, they were surprised to see the amount of people that was there. After waiting fifteen minutes both girls reached the registration table where a lady gave Sydney some forms to fill out. After she filled out the forms. Sydney gave the forms back to the lady in the table. The lady in return gave Sienna a paper with a number to wear during the audition. Sydney looked at the number in her daughter hands. One of the women at the table looked at her.

"Is something wrong?" Sydney was snapped out of her thoughts.

"How long exactly is going to take you to call the winner?" the female ranger asked.

"That's easy. We have a lot of people here with us; they will review the tapes and chose one or two finalists. Fortunately the producer of the show is here and at the end we'll take the chosen tapes. At that point it is up to the producer to choose the winner.

This was harder than Sydney thought. She thanked the lady and looked one last time down at the number that her daughter was wearing. For now, all they could do was wait.

********

Walker, Trivette and Gage laughed. The three men sat on a bench outside the ranch, remembering when Syd joined Company B.

"Can you believe that?" Gage asked.

"Believe what?" Trivette followed.

"That Syd and I are married. That we have two boys and a…."

Trivette cut him off with, "And a beautiful daughter with an amazing voice"

"I agree with you Trivette," Walker told his partner. "Gage? Have you ever wonder what would happen if your daughter decided to major in music or acting?"

"I don't know Walker, that's a pretty good question. It would be hard for me to let her go….Speaking of Sienna and Syd, they were supposed to be here two and a half hours ago." he pulled out his cell phone and dialed Sydney's cell phone.

********

Sydney's phone started ringing. She looked through her purse and answered the call. "Hello Gage. What's up?"

"What's up? Where are you? Erika and Alex are waiting for you."

"We are in the supermarket, there's a lot of people," she lied to him. She hated to do that but at the same time knew that was her daughter's dream.

"How long are you going to be stuck in the supermarket?"

"Another thirty minutes and we'll be there with you, I have to go, I love you" she hung up the phone as quick as she could. Her daughter was next to audition. A lady called Sienna's number out loud, Sydney followed her daughter and the door was closed behind them.

********

"What did she say?" an impatient Trivette said to the blonde ranger.

"She's at the supermarket and she'll be here in ten minutes," Gage responded.

****30 minutes later****

Sydney finally parked the car at Walker's ranch and she and Sienna got out and joined the party.

The hours flew by, Gage looked at his watch. He was going to say it was time to go, but Sydney stood up and excused herself from the group to go to the kitchen for more soda, forgetting her cell phone outside. The adults kept talking until a cell phone was heard; Gage noticed it was his wife's. Everyone kept silent so Gage could talk. He didn't recognize the number, so he checked it again.

"Hello?"

"Good Evening. May I speak with Sydney Gage?" a lady's voice asked him.

"This is her husband. How can I help you?" He listened as the women at the other end of the line told him the reason she needed to talk to Sydney. "Thank you for the news, I'll let her know" he hung up the phone.

"I knew it!" Gage said out loud, curious about his outburst, but he didn't acknowledge them. All he said was, "SYDNEY COOKE GAGE!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Get ready, Get set…..Don't go.**

**Chapter 2**

**By Kary G.**

**A/N: **Here's the song. I hope this doesn't confuse you. The lyrics will be **BOLD** when **Sydney** is singing. And the lyrics will be _Italics _when _Sienna _is singing. And the song that I used in this story is by **Billy ray Cyrus and her daughter Miley Cyrus. **The title of this song is **"Get Ready, Get set…Don't go". **Enjoy!

"_Oh, no!"___Sydney thought. She and Sienna were in big trouble. She went back with her friends. As soon as Sydney sat down, Gage looked at her and then at Sienna.

"Why didn't you tell me that Sienna did an audition" Trivette and Walker looked at Sienna and tried not to laugh.

"Because we knew you were not going to be happy, what did they say to you in that call?" Sydney spoke calmly to her husband.

"They said that Sienna has been selected to be the main star in the show and.." Squeals of delight from Gage's wife and daughter drowned out the rest of his tirade. Everyone jumped up to congratulate Sienna. Everyone, that is, except her father.

"You shouldn't be celebrating Sienna, because you are not going to California for that show!"

"But dad is not fair!"

"Not fair? How about not telling your father what you were going to do?"

"Francis, I think you are overreacting.." Sydney used Gage's first name. He knew whenever she used his first name meant that she was getting upset.

"Not now Sydney!" Gage snapped.

Sienna let the tears fall. "Daddy.." she pleaded.

"It's time to go home," Gage insisted. The Gages said their goodbyes and climb into the car and drove home.

****Sydney and Gage house****

Sydney tucked the boys into bed and waited a few minutes until both boys fell asleep, she stood without making a sound, turned off the light and closed the door. Sydney walked down the hall to Sienna's room.

Sienna lay in bed crying quietly. Sydney sat next to her and immediately her arms went around her daughter. "Don't worry sweetie, I'll talk to dad."

"What makes you think he is going to change his mind?"

"He has to. He shouldn't have reacted the way he did. Go back to sleep. When you wake up tomorrow he'll be a different person" Sydney kissed Sienna and walked out of her daughter's room. Finally, she confronted Gage.

"I think you overreacted out there and I also think Sienna needs an apology" Sydney stated.

"Look who's talking. You lied to me, too," he shot back.

"Gage, I couldn't say no to your daughter.."

"You could've say NO."

"Guess what? I couldn't. Put yourself in her shoes. The moment you told Julie you wanted to become a Texas Ranger, did she say NO?" Gage tried to find an excuse but couldn't. What Sydney said was true.

"No she didn't," Gage answered.

"And why didn't she say NO? Because she knew that was your goal in life, your dream since you were a little boy. So, why not give your daughter a chance?"

"Sydney, don't you understand? She isn't ready."

"She isn't ready? I think she is ready. The question here would be… Are you ready? Honey you always told her to follow her dreams, right?"

"Yes but…"

"Gage, there's no 'buts". Why are you stopping her now?"

"Who's going to live with her in California? We don't have more family living there.

"Julie told me that her boss is going to send her to Hollywood, California…"

"So you had everything planned!"

"No Gage, things happen for a reason. Honey, think what you're doing, please?" she took his face in her hands and kissed him. "Good night."

********

Sienna couldn't sleep. She was so upset that the word sleeping was not in her head. Questions invaded her head. But, she couldn't find the answers to each of them. She stood up from her bed and opened a cabinet. Her hands searched the small and full cabinet until she found her CD collection. Without wasting anytime she looked through her CD's trying to find a song that could make Gage see that it was time for her to follow her dreams.

The little girl kept looking and looking not realizing that her mother was in the room.

"Sienna, it's late. You should be sleeping." Approaching to her daughter.

"I can't. I am looking for a song for dad and.." Sienna stopped talking and took the CD in her hands. She inserted the compact disc in her CD player. Mother and daughter heard the song. The message was exactly what Sienna was looking for.

"Mom, you know that I can't play the guitar that well." Sydney smiled to her daughter.

"Let's make a deal. I'll show you how to play the guitar for this song and tomorrow you join me and we play together," her daughter nodded.

Sydney excused herself and a few minutes later she was back with her guitar in hands. With Sydney's help Sienna took the guitar out of her closet and played part of the song with her mother. After rehearsing, Sydney tucked her daughter in bed and kissed her forehead. "Good night."

****Walker's Ranch: Dinner****

All the rangers were already at the ranch with their families having a good time. They were all eating in the living room. The kids played and laughed at the same time. Sydney looked at her daughter. Alex and Erika saw Sydney gazing at Sienna. Alex looked at all her friends seated in the sofas.

"I heard you were going to sing a song, care to share with us?" Sienna hesitated when she saw her dad staring hard at her.

"Well Aunt Alex, I am not the only one who is going to sing that the song, mom helped me"

"Can you sing to us?" Max asked his cousin.

"Of course" Sienna stood up, with Sydney behind her. Sydney put two chairs facing all her friends and took Sienna's guitar in her hands and gave it to her daughter. Sydney took her guitar; she started to find the melody of the song and then she started to sing.

**She's gotta do what she's gotta do  
And I've gotta like it or not  
She's got dreams too big for this town  
And she needs to give 'em a shot  
Whatever they are.  
**

_Looks like I'm all ready to leave  
And nothing left to pack_

_  
_**Ain't no room for me in that car  
Even if she asked me to tag along  
**

**Both:**  
God I gotta be strong.

_I'm at the startin' line of the rest of my life  
As ready as I've ever been  
Got the hunger and the stars in my eyes  
The prize is mine to win  
_

**She's waitin' on my blessings 'fore she hits that open road  
Baby get ready, **_(Oh, I'm ready)_** get set, don't go.  
**  
_Looks like things are fallen into place_

**Feels like they're fallen apart  
I painted this big ol' smile on my face  
To hide my broken heart  
If only she knew  
**

_This is where you don't say what you want so bad to say_

**This is where I want to but I won't get in the way  
Of her and her dreams  
And spreadin' her wings**

_I'm ready to fly_

I'm at the startin' line of the rest of my life  
As ready as I've ever been  
Got the hunger and the stars in my eyes  
The prize is mine to win  
  
**She's waitin' on my blessings 'fore she hits that open road  
Baby get ready, get set, (both: don't go.)  
**  
_I'm at the startin' line of the rest of my life  
As ready as I've ever been  
Got the hunger and the stars in my eyes  
The prize is mine to win (I'll be ok)_

**She's waitin' on my blessings 'fore she hits that open road  
Baby **_(Sienna: Ohhhhh.....)_** get ready, get set, please don't go.**

  
**Don't go**

_Let me go now, I'm ready  
_

**Mmm Don't go  
**  
_I'll be alright.  
I'll be okay  
Know that I'll be  
Thinkin' of you  
Each and every day  
_  
**Both:**

She's gotta do what she's gotta do

_Let me go now_

**Both**:  
She's gotta do what she's gotta do

_I gotta do what I gotta do  
_  
**Both:**  
She's gotta do what she's gotta do

_Fly_

**She's gotta do what she's gotta do...**

Everybody clapped at the end of the song. Gage smiled to his two girls. Sienna looked at her dad.._"Is he smiling at me?" _she thought _"Ok, then is not that bad"_. Sienna put her guitar away and excused herself. She walked to the kitchen for some water. Gage followed her.

"That was beautiful Sienna," her dad congratulated her.

"Thank you dad," she said half smiling and drinking the water at the same time. "I guess you haven't changed your decision about me going to California." She set the glass in the sink and was heading back to the living room, but Gage picked up and sat her in his lap.

"Sienna, I am going to be honest. This entire acting thing scares me a little. No daddy wants to see his little girl grow up, but I also realized that I can't tell you not to follow your dreams. if I'm always encourage you to follow them. That should mean something, don't you think?"

"Yes. But aunt Jules will be with me all the time"

"Your aunt Julies is crazier than me" her dad said, smiling and making Sienna chuckle.

"So is that a 'yes'" the little girl asked, barely able to contain her excitement. Her big blue eyes sparkle with emotion.

"Yes, you can go to California"

"Thanks dad!"

"Come on, let's give everybody the good news" Sienna ran outside with a big smile in her face. As he watched Sienna share her news with everyone, Gage realized that while he wished she didn't have to grow up, no matter where she was, or how old she was, she would always be his little princess

The End.


End file.
